


The Last Watson (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Johnlockary - Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: But here's what really happened.





	

John sat up with a gasp, sweating, slightly nauseous. The room was dark, but in the pale light from the moon he could somebody next to him. Cautiously, he put his hand out. Mary rolled over. “Oh, thank God!” he exhaled.

Mary blinked confusedly. “John? What’s wrong?” Her voice was thick with drowsiness.

He leaned down quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. “I just had the worst dream. You were dead. Sherlock had a secret sister who made Sherlock and Myrcoft and myself play an awful game to torture the people we loved the most.” He started crying softly. “I thought I had lost you forever.”

“But it was just a dream,” Mary said, gently stroking his back.

“I know, but it was just so...” He shuddered. “There were so many things that were wrong. None of it really made any sense. But everything just seemed so real.”

Mary pulled him tight against her. “That’s what dreams do sometimes. But I’ve got you now. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Rosie started crying. John tried to sit up but Mary wouldn’t let go of him. “I need to...” he protested.

“No, you don’t.” She elbowed the sleeping figure next to her. Sherlock sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s Sherlock’s night to take care of the baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the last episode of "Newhart", 'The Last Newhart', which was the inspiration for this ficlet. The summary is the text used in the intertitle from the movie "Clue" before ending C.
> 
> If you like what you read, please feel free to check out my other works.


End file.
